Tom and Me
by DoctorLokiLove
Summary: Tom/OC: A one-shot that I thought of when the Tompocolypse happened on Tumblr. I really wanted to do it, and I've had these feels for him for such a long time. The OC is pregnant, but is hesitant on telling Tom, he's been so busy, and on top of that, he'd just gotten finished with filming Thor 2. He's stressed, she's stressed, and she feels that her whole world is going to crumble


**Just an Tom/OC story I've been wanting to write. And lo and behold, a story! Ehehehe! I hope you guys enjoy it! Some emotional stuff, some sexy stuff, but you guys know the drill. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

_(OC POV)_

Tom and I sat in our bed together, like every night, doing practically the same things that we always did every night before we went to bed. Well, sometimes. Tom had some lines he had to rehearse for an upcoming movie, and though he'd asked me to help, it ended up turning into a monologue of him portraying every character and me being his captivating audience.

Yet, tonight it was different, there was almost a cold silence between us, and it was because of me. I hadn't told him the most important thing that would change both our lives. I hadn't told him, because I was worried how he would react. We had talked about it, and had agreed that now was not the time, and no matter how many precautions we took, it happened all the same. He wore condoms, unless I was on my period, and I was on the pill, which I had been religious with for years. Even before Tom and I married, I had taken it not for the contraception, but because of my awful cramps.

We've been able to avoid getting pregnant now for a few years, but even currently, it just seemed too quick. I didn't feel ready, but I knew I had to be, I wasn't about to give up this child just because I didn't have the guts to tell my husband of two years that I was going to have his child. Tom had especially been silent all afternoon, mulling over everything that he had received in the past few weeks. With Thor: The Dark World's filming complete, Tom had been ready to come home and just sleep for the next few weeks before the premiers, talk shows, interviews, cons to attend, making public appearances, everything that was involved with being one of the most beloved actors among the whole movie saga.

I was quite proud of him, and it always brought a smile to my face when his accomplishments were spoken of. That was my husband, I would remind myself. His cheery masculine face and brilliantly blue eyes were mine to have and gaze upon as I please. My own blue eyes not as vibrant as his, but still equally beautiful were his to have and to hold. But now, I started to doubt that it would last much longer, Tom could handle stress, but this was something much more than just filming a movie. Where filming only lasted a few months, if not a year plus. As for being a parent, that's non-stop, and ever going. With Tom working, and climbing up the ladder of his success, how could he fit in me and his child? I worried so much about that, and even now when I had a chance, I just couldn't get myself to speak it.

Tom assumed that something was wrong the second he walked into the door. I had dinner ready for him as always, and gave him his welcoming kiss before he even noticed my slightly worried expression. He was wary and tired of course from his long flight, and even longer work load he'd had for the past few months. I had been supportive from a distance, taking care of the home and keeping the place looking nice. I had wanted to keep the movie a surprise as well, being a long time Marvel fan.

When Tom had taken his shower, shaved, and then came to eat dinner, he had noticeably relaxed and was smiling freely, even through his bleary eyes, tiredness overcoming him. We had made small talk, avoiding anything concerning his time he spent traveling and filming so as not to spoil it for me, he had also noticed my avoidance of any typical conversation we had. He commented on it once, asking if I was feeling unwell, and just pushed it away. I didn't want to even think about what was possibly going to rip us apart. Well, in theory at least.

I had run every scenario in my head of his different reactions. Down to the most possible, to the least likely. And so far, the most possible was him freaking out and leaving for a few weeks before he would just outright leave me telling me that his career was more important. I know I was being over reactive, but it's just the one that felt most fitting for our situation. Tom was never to back down from a challenge, and I know that he would probably push it aside and say that he would fight for it, but only to back out once it became too much. Tom had a breaking point, and I was slowly pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

I just wanted to blurt out and say it, but my lips were sealed. So instead of worrying him further, I took some medicine, one I knew would be safe for the baby, and ones that made it seem that I had an upset stomach or headache. I slipped under the covers after stripping down to my underwear and donning one of his shirts, and then opening the book next to me. I had to read it for the summer, as my current position was a teacher at a nearby high school. It gave me time to write on the side, and as well as plenty of free time and breaks that I could go visit Tom if he was out, or if he was off then we could still do as we pleased.

It was menial, just a job that I got so it wouldn't seem that I was just living off of him, despite his protests. He was the traditional gentleman, and wanted me at home taking care of him and his house, while he worked and would come home to dinner and a nice kiss. Of course, it was much more receptive than that, and I contributed in the ways I could. I wrote much while we dated, which now seemed so long ago, but he had been first intrigued by my writing. I read a lot, and wrote much more, and when Tom and I had shared our works, he was quite impressed by with what I had to offer.

Working at the high school was just something to get my mind off things. Of course, it was really high school, as I had moved from America to England, but still, I couldn't help it. The students were fascinated with my American accent and my overall cultural knowledge after living in the America's for a good portion of my life. I taught them much with my current understanding of my country, though now it was more my ex since I had become a citizen of England not too long after Tom had proposed to me.

I was merely traveling and visiting him when I could after coming into contact with him through letters. I had sent him something in the mail and he was very pleased with my letter. I had been very explicit on my loving of his character, and so after he sent his own long reply letter and autograph, I had sent another letter. It went back and forth for a long while before his agent got in contact with me after Tom requested I visit him in person. He had been hesitant at first, which was why it took almost a year after becoming pen pals. They worried I would be just like every other fan, or just a hoax. But to Tom's relief, I was around his age, just a few years younger, and very much a civilized person about his career. In my eyes, I just saw it as a very popular job position.

When I had officially moved in with him after he proposed, he of course asked for me to become an official citizen. So after a few months of getting approved with the right papers and persuasion, as well as a heck of a lot of money, I was an Englishwoman. Tom was delighted, and we celebrated quite nicely. No drinks of course, I couldn't hold my liquor, and I had no taste bud for alcohol, so I left that for Tom. It was always like that, but I didn't want him to give up something he loved, no matter how small, just because I didn't partake in it.

Secondary school, as it was officially called here, was a joy. I loved the students, all wanting to learn and work hard; though no matter how lazy they can be sometimes. I wondered about their culture and schooling most of my life, but was too ignorant to actually learn it. And since marrying Tom, he's explained many of the holes in my Swiss cheese knowings so far. I enjoyed my time there, and it also passed the time while Tom was away.

But now it was the summer, we were both off for the time being, and soon enough when school would start, he would be busy once again. But of course, he will want me to come along with him, and pay the school a hefty amount so I can keep my job, and so they can afford my absence. I had become a huge part of the community and school, and both Tom and I could get welcoming smiles and some embraces. Even I had my share of fans. Tom's fans were especially happy for us both and always commented on how good we looked together, and how in love we seemed to be in. It was true, I loved Tom with every fiber of my being, and it was especially nice to hear it from others outside of it too.

The trips that we would make to his premiers and interviews, red carpet affairs and press conferences were merely for him, but he enjoyed showing me off. He got me used to it by taking me to small venues while we were dating and then the bigger ones as we got engaged, and then now we would take me to it all since we were married. He didn't want the crowds to get too used to seeing me with him, only for us not to work out and seeing the absence. Those times were also his connecting moments with himself and sharing his joy. It was him sharing a part of himself that so few could. It was an honor, and one I love to uphold with him, smiling to the cameras and Tom's constant whispering in my ear how beautiful I looked. It always made me blush, and was a great attraction by many. It didn't take much to get me to turn red, but Tom thought it was delightful.

Now I was pale, fidgeting with the pages of the book and constantly twisting my feet into different positions before I just decided to give up and go to sleep. I turned out my light, and lay down under the covers, facing away from Tom so he couldn't see my trembling. I hadn't been able to sleep since I found out, and now Tom was here to see it for himself. He saw that I looked tired, with the bags under my eyes and my inattentiveness. It was only a matter of time before he would start to really worry and get stressed. That's the last thing I want to happen, and that will only make matters worse when I do tell him.

I had relayed in my head every night how I was going to do it, but I hadn't found one that would work for my benefit to some degree. All of which ended badly, in some form of fight, with a bit of a makeup only to come tumbling down once again. It worried me greatly, and though he was my husband and we were adults that had a good income, a home, food, shelter, warmth, and loving hearts, I still felt I was unready for such a responsibility. Tom was better at these stressing situations than I was, and he had even swore to put me on some sort of pill to get me to chill, not in the metaphorical sense, but literally something to rid me of all my anxiety. It had taken a toll on me growing up, and since moving to a new country, to be married, and joining the work force here, it had all been too much as some points. Tom would be there, comforting me, holding me, and telling me over and over I have nothing to truly stress over.

He was right, because this was something to truly stress over. My eyelids drooping, stinging with tiredness and it wasn't but ten minutes later did Tom decide to put his manuscript down and turn on his light. He snuggled over towards me, lazily putting his hand behind my back and the other wrapping around me. I loved being in his embrace, comforting and warm, though now I could feel his tension. He felt it in me too, but I couldn't relieve myself of this burden quite yet, I still had to find some way of making this better.

Tom woke up before I had, as per usual, but this time I had overslept. It seems that even though I had fallen asleep before him, I still manage to sleep more. My body was slowly running on two bodies, and it would only be a matter of time before I will have to tell Tom about the baby. Even after a long nights rest, I still felt overly tired, and I just wanted to crawl back under the covers and just hide from the outside world.

I knew that Tom would come up eventually to retrieve me, and he would eventually find out. I wouldn't want him finding out now, it just didn't feel right. So instead of wallowing anymore, I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Something was coming up, and I hadn't even had anything to eat yet. This was the first sign from before that told me, and now since I know why, it makes it even worse. After washing up, I decided to just jump into the shower to clean myself fully. The warm water soothed my skin, and brought my heart rate down to a respectable speed.

Though it picked back up and practically flew into my throat when Tom entered the bathroom. He was stripping, and he could either change there, which he never did, or he would come in with me. The latter being the most obvious when the curtain slid back from our stand-up shower. My head was back far enough that it looked like I was washing out the soap from my hair. Tom came and stood in front of me, and then wrapped his arms around me. I tensed, but it wasn't enough for him to notice, at least I thought.

Tom nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck, kissing the flesh softly as his hands wandered all over my body. Everything was much more sensitive, and I could feel myself already wet by his touch, but I still couldn't get myself to relax. He always made me feel better, but now with something between us, literally, I didn't know if I could. I didn't want this to be the last time, for us to share this moment, but it only good for him, and me just a nervous wreck before I tell him.

Tom kissed his way up my neck and then scraped his teeth against my jaw, my breath hitched. Tom's hand smoothed over my sides, running up and down my back as I instinctively placed my hands on his chest. I ran my fingers up to his neck, wrapping them around to grasp his hair, which was much longer due to Loki. He gets so into character, and I feel that he still is for the time being.

Tom'll be in his character mantra for a few weeks before he's completely himself. Tom being this way is also from our time we spent away, he wants to make up for lost time. I felt stupid now because he probably wanted to do this last night, but I was too nervous to even realize it. God, I'm such a terrible wife, and I'm only getting worse. I didn't deserve him.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Tom had lifted away, too lost in my own thoughts to see that he had stopped kissing me. I was crying?

"I- I'm just happy to see you," I told him, it wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. Tom didn't seem convinced, but he could tell that I wasn't telling him. The tears didn't stop, I could feel myself crumbling, weakening at the knees. And suddenly, I just dropped to the ground. Tom tried catching me, but it was too quick and I found myself on the floor of the shower my sobs wracking my body.

"Whoa!" Tom was kneeling in front of me, his hands trying to find a place to comfort me in my fetal position. "Love, please tell me, what's wrong."

"I'm sorry Tom, I'm so sorry!" I croaked, I hugged myself tighter, but Tom ripped my arms away and brought me into his embrace. He cradled me as I cried, my hands clutching onto him.

"What is it love?" He asked calmly, well it won't be like that for long.

"Tom- I- I'm pregnant. I'm so sorry! We talked about waiting, we did everything! _I_ did everything, but- bu- I couldn- Tom, I'm so sorry!" I sobbed in his chest, clutching him harder now.

"You're pregnant?" He didn't sound disgusted, but it could still go either way right now.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry!" I hid my face in his chest, grasping onto him for dear life, I didn't know if this would be the end, I didn't want it to be, I wanted to be with him. "W- we talked about waiting because you worked so much, I- I- I'm sorry Tom!"

He didn't say anything, he didn't even move for a while before he wrapped his arms tighter around me and positioned me so I was sitting in front of him, still kneeling on the ground. He brought my face back so he could look at me, his eyes wide and brows curious but furrowed. It wasn't until I saw the tears that I started to worry again.

"To-"

"I love you," he kissed me, the water still pouring down on us. I kissed him back, but timidly, still worried about all of this. This could be his goodbye, and he could just leave me here on the bottom of the shower crying over everything. "Love, please stop crying. You've no reason to cry."

"But-"

"I am so happy, you don't even know," Tom just about whispered, pulling his head away and gazing into his shining blue eyes, now swimming with tears.

"Bu-" I couldn't get the words out, I was so confused.

"Love, why were you so scared of telling me? I was worried that something happened to you when I was away," he told me, and I was even more confused. Why was I really upset? Oh yeah.

"We talked that we wouldn't have any just yet. You're just so busy and you wanted to be here, but now- I'm-" he silenced me.

"Stop apologizing, you have nothing to apologize for. It should be me, I hate it that you were scared to tell me, I don't want you to be. Please, I'm more than happy, I- I can't tell you how much I am. I know we talked about waiting, but we did everything we could. I don't blame you, and nor am I mad. I'm surprised, I'm sure you are too, but it's no reason to worry. I love you so much, and now you're giving me something else to love," Tom kissed me again, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him. I rested my head against his nicely toned chest, thanks to Marvel, he's been in the best shape he's ever been.

"I love you too," I was finally able to choke out, I was still trying to calm myself, the water almost nonexistent on my skin even though it continued to pour on us. I was relieved, but now I was still just as scared about the baby. What if I wasn't ready, I sure didn't feel like I was. I was still shaking in his embrace, and he whispered sweet nothings into my ear, but I was still quaking.

"Love, please, relax," he breathed. "I don't want you to ever be nervous to tell me anything, I want you to know that I want you to tell me how you feel."

"I'm scared," I whispered, he almost couldn't hear but he just rocked us back and forth now, his hand rubbing my back up and down my spine.

"I am too, but we can do this. In time, we'll both be ready, when the time is right," he just told me, it was true, all we could do was wait this out, and hope for the best. It's all we've ever done when we didn't know what to do or if we were scared. We had each other, but I was still quite scared. I was exhausted, my lids drooping from all the shed tears, the stress, and the small amount of sleep I've had in recent weeks. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know, I just found out last weekend," I told him, I hadn't even thought of making a visit to the doctor's. Damn.

"I'll have Luke make an appointment for us soon. It couldn't have been too long ago, since the last I visited was about a month ago," Tom thought out loud. He pulled back and rested his chin atop my head, kissing there and then resting his head again.

"Okay," I spoke softly, my body slowly now relaxing, chills running up and down my spine every now and then.

"When was the last time you slept? Or even ate?" Tom pushed me back to look me over. I hadn't truly slept, but I hadn't also eaten much either. I would eat maybe one meal with a few snacks in between, my appetite hasn't been top notch since I found out, and even before. I should've realized sooner.

"Um," I lowered my gaze, but he just tipped my head back up with his finger.

"I want you to eat something, and then we can go back to bed," it wasn't a request. I just nodded my head, and Tom turned off the water, lifted us both out and wrapped a towel around me, I held it to me as he put one on him.

He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close and leading me out of our room and downstairs to the kitchen. We made something quick, but yet satisfying for us both. He was eating more, because of the workout routine he was put in, and with his eye for food, he was able to whip together a steaming bowl of soup and a salad. We ate in silence, Tom and I sitting shoulder to shoulder, Tom's leg wrapping around mine and linking our ankles together. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it was comforting mentally.

Tom understood now why I was acting the way I had, and now he knew fully the effects that the recent struggles had caused me. No food and sleep had taken its toll, along with the stress, and I could only imagine what issues I had caused for the baby. How could I have been so selfish to cause this many problems?

When we were finished, he placed our bowls and plates in the sink and led me back to our bedroom, we were still in our towels and it seemed that we would be sleeping naked. I was fine with that, I was more than fine. It was the skin to skin sensation that made me feel loved and protected.

We lay together, him spooning me and his arms wrapped around me snugly, his head hiding in my blond still wet hair. His large hand was resting over my stomach, his fingers inching closer to my lower section right above my pubic area, and then back up again. He stopped, right where the baby should be, relaxing before enveloping it in his hand, being big enough to almost reach my side. His fingers curled, and cradled the area, and then he kissed my neck.

_(Tom POV)_

I was going to be a father. I couldn't even believe it at first, and I worried that my momentary bout of silence and freeze didn't worry her too much. She couldn't have worried anymore though; after all she had been through this past week, and possibly month. It still baffled me, and almost made me feel guilty if not a little angry with myself for not letting her know deep down she could share anything with me.

We had that conversation almost a year ago, when she came to visit me while I was finishing up with the Avengers. It had been a short talk, but we had come to an agreement. I guess I should've mentioned that if she had, then we would go from there. I forget that she takes everything into account, but at the time it was definitely not the right time.

Now I was on break, albeit for just a few short weeks before the premiers and everything else that goes with releasing a movie. Then I'll be back at work, Marvel has me working nonstop, wanting to get these movies out now instead of waiting a few more years. I would be back in the Loki costume before long, dying my hair back to the black and then more premiers. My work life is starting to take its toll on my home/personal life. I feel guilty for it, but I know that she wouldn't like me giving up my dreams for her. I would, if it meant that I could keep her, but she wouldn't stand for it. Knowing her, she would probably move around with me wherever I filmed just so we could be together.

I hated the idea of us doing that while she was pregnant, especially during her later months. We would have to plan for doctor visits and preparing a room when the time came around. That would just make like difficult and stressful, which wasn't good for her, not before and especially not now.

God, but I was going to be a father! I was still in shock, and I probably won't believe it until she had something to show for it. I love her so much, it's almost too much, and now that she's pregnant, then it just brings it all home. I never thought that now, at 32 I would be a father. I hoped we could have more than one, but if we could only have this one, then that would be alright. I would give her as many children as she would want.

She was sleeping peacefully next to me, finally falling under only a few minutes ago. She hadn't slept in such a long time, and that had done things to her. She was lighter; hallow almost, her hip bones sticking out and her ribs protruding slightly. She had been small and almost sick with her eating habits. Something that she had been suffering for a long time, but somehow managed a smile every day and being happy and spreading that. She was much stronger than she led herself to believe. And I was so proud of her.

It broke my heart how she was hesitant about approaching me. I always want her to be able to come to me, to share with me her feelings about things. I know I had been busy, and the talk about having a child didn't seem probable with my schedule. But now, now I had something to keep me home, and it was a welcomed feeling. I know playing Loki is a character I promised to play, and I will uphold it until my time with it is finished, but for now, I'll take it easy. Maybe I should start looking into doing smaller roles around London, just so I can come home at night. Or I could help her out in her writing and get her somewhere, she gets enough attention from me, but it would be nice if fans would approach her for her works as well.

She enjoys teaching, a trait that would work perfectly for our children. She'll teach them, knowing how to handle almost any situation, and her perfection will be showering over them all their lives. They'll be happy; I only hope that I could match her in some way, to be home with them as much as I can.

I'll keep them out of the spotlight, but there on the backburner so they know that it's there. How to handle situations and how to react. They'll make me proud, both of us.

I had the problem with my wife to deal with, and even as she soundly slept next to me, there were so many other things I wanted to talk about. I wanted to know how she truly felt about the baby, truly she wants to keep it, but I think that she is quite scared. She had told me that she was, but to what extent. Her fear could run very deep, and that's not good for either of them.

I had been away a month since I last saw her, and I missed her so much. I was glad to be home, and in her embrace, even though that she was scared shitless about my reaction. I'm glad that she was able to tell me before anything got too out of hand. Now we can only move on from here.

I was tired, working and filming, those were hard. We had balanced our times based on where I was and how many hours I worked. If I worked more than 20 hours at a time with little breaks in between, we would chat on the phone during those breaks. If it was less than five hours, but I was on a plane, then we would text before the plane ride. If I was given the day off, we would Skype. I especially enjoyed those days because then I could see her smiling face. I guess I should've noticed her worry that night that she hadn't talked to me and admitted that she was feeling sick. I guess that was the half-truth. I understand why she told me those stories, but they still hurt me to know that she didn't completely trust me, and know of how much I love her.

She has a job, much to my disapproval, I wanted to provide for her, give her a life she's never had. She got it because she didn't want to seem like she was living off of me, which was not true in the bad sense. I wanted her to, but she was driven to do something with herself other than just take care of the home. She was able to do it, balancing that for two years now. It worked out, but I knew that she was lonely, which was another reason why she had gotten the job so she could fill her time in while I was away.

I sighed, and just nuzzled in closer to her while trying to calm my racing mind from going any further. I love her, and she's carrying my child, and all is happy now. We'll get through this, I know we will.

"Love, please let me in," I had stopped my attempts on twisting the knob. She locked herself inside, she was being ridiculous, she didn't need to do this. I wanted to be with her, always, to comfort her during the hard times. She had been sick all morning, and when I had attempted to come in, she instantly locked the door. I shuffled through my keys to find something that could pick at it until I finally got a hairpin. I hadn't done this in real life, but I had attempted in some movies, with the thought still plain in my mind, I was able to get through the lock. I tossed the pin down on the ground and burst through the doors.

She had her head over the toilet, trying furiously to stop herself, but she couldn't. She heaved some more before she was given a breath. Her face was white, and I could see the sweat beading on her forehead. I ran to her side and I kneeled next to her, wrapping my arms around her body to support her as another wave of nausea took over.

It went on like this for a good long while before she was finally able to slump back into my arms. I held her close, and reached up to flush the toilet. I held her close, rocking a little on my heels as I cradled her. She was sniffling again; still crying even after all we had went through yesterday. She slept for the better part of the day before I woke her up again to feed her. She instantly went back to sleep as I sat in bed reading the manuscript again. I was contemplating on letting the job go just so I could be with her, but she would be upset. I would finish this, and Loki, then I would just stick with some of the smaller jobs. Maybe a big movie production here or there, whatever Luke could get me.

In the meantime, I would work on us. She needed me as much as I needed her, and now our baby will need us. Needs me. She calmed down after a bit and attempted to stand up, but she swayed too far to the side, and I was able to catch her. I stood behind her, helping her over to the sink so she could clean herself. I slowly stripped off the little clothing I had put on her to keep her warm if I needed to leave. Other than that, she was almost completely bare. She was warm though, too hot, and sweating. The nausea had taken a lot of her energy, so it was my job to help her gain it back.

When she was naked, and I was too, I led her over to the shower to clean ourselves off of our sleep. She seemed thankful for this, and was able to stand there and attempted to help me wash her off. I started with her hair, and when that was finished I brushed it off to the side and then she helped me with her body. It was my soap that she always enjoyed. She relaxed under my touch, her head lolling to the side and resting on my shoulder. She placed her hands over mine as I scrubbed her, making this even more sensual than it originally was. I closed my eyes after seeing her's close too.

I had memorized her body to detail, committing it to memory so I knew exactly where everything was and what it looked like. I rubbed her stomach slowly, and then dipped my fingers down to her core. Even under the heat of the water, I could feel her own warmth. I sighed into her hair, loving the feel of her wetness under my ministrations.

She allowed my fingers to roam over her wet slit before I dipped one finger inside of her. Her breath caught in her throat as she gave a pleasurable yelp, her hands guiding mine. She started out slow, moving my hands so my palm would rub her clit, and my fingers dipping further inside of her. God she was so beautiful.

She picked up her pace, and soon she was panting and withering against me, her release was coming soon, I just knew from the clenching of her heat around my fingers. My cock was resting on her back, on full attention and twitching as she came closer and closer to her end. I pulled out, taking control, rubbing just over her slit and then slamming my fingers into her and rubbing her clit furiously. She came, gasping a loud scream before slumping against me fully.

I turned her around and hitched her legs up around my waist and pulled her to me, penetrating her. I started out quick, I wouldn't last very long, she knew that. At least she does now.

I was gentle, but merciless, pounding my hips into to her, rotating then slipping out to slam back in. She groaned and moaned into my neck, pulling back to kiss me on the lips only to pull away to catch her breath. Feeling my cock twitch, it was about to end, the euphoric sounds that elicited from us were pure music, and soon we found our ends together.

Using one hand to grip her to me, I slowly guided her feet to the ground. My other hand resting on the tile wall by her head, her head sagged against my arm, breathing heavily. There was more steam in the shower, our panting breaths and hot bodies mending as one. I nipped at her lips, pecking her nose and then lowering my head atop hers. She smelled so sweet and pleasant.

Her eyes drooped, heavily, trying to keep open. She had to stay awake for just a little while longer before she could go to sleep. She had to get dressed before she could fall asleep.

I turned off the water, allowing us a few more moments in the nice steam of the shower, making sure that the water wasn't too warm for her. I led her out of the shower, wrapping my arms around her waist as I pulled a towel from our cabinet over the toilet and then helping her dry herself. She did most of the work but I helped her with her legs. I was kneeling in front of her, with my head next to her abdomen. I nuzzled my nose against her stomach, kissing softly along the soft flesh before looking up into her wondered face.

She finally lifted her hands and caressed my cheek; I leaned into her touch, loving her embrace. She smiled softly at me before I lifted myself off the ground and hugged her to me, hiding my face in her neck and drinking her in. She kissed my neck, and then my shoulder, wrapping her arms around me and running her hands all along my back. I sighed, and lifted her more into my arms until her feet her dangling. She was still so light.

"You need to eat more," I whispered into her neck, her kisses never stopping. She nodded her head in reply not relenting. "Come, let's get you dressed and we can go back to bed." She only nodded in reply and pried herself off of me and walked out of the bathroom. She changed in the closet, throwing on underwear and one of my shirts before climbing into bed. I got in my sweats and lay down with her.

"I love you," she whispered, curling into me. I clutched onto her, pulling her flush against my bare chest and nuzzling her neck.

"And I love you, so very much," I whispered back, kissing her neck before resting my head on my pillow that I was currently sharing with her. She sighed, a relaxing one, and eased herself into me more. I loved it, always wanting to be closer, to be more than just two people. Now we were going to be three. I curled my fingers around her waist and her stomach, grasping and caressing her skin until I felt her breathing even out and sleep overcome her. "Good night my love." And soon I was drifting off into sleep, at least until noon before I would make a call to Luke and then get us an appointment for the doctors.

She clutched onto my hand firmly, not letting go as we walked the rest of the way to our doctor's. I had called Luke the second I woke up, which was surprisingly after her. She was in much better spirits which had me postpone for just a day longer before being due to meet with a specialist. She ate, laughed and smiled like she had before, but now there was a new kind of glow about her, something I hadn't noticed before.

The cold London air was slowly warming up, but for now, it decided to keep it's almost bone chilling wind to make up for the warming weather. I had her clad in a coat and many layers, leggings to cover her bare legs and nice warm flats. No more heels, well, at least if we're walking on the streets, it wouldn't do any good to try and attempt to wear them. She preferred the flats anyways, considering we weren't going to any important venue, rather just the doctor's.

She had been nervous all morning, well we both had, but she was physically shaking. I kept her close, and warm, and tried endlessly to calm her down. She wouldn't, and it wouldn't stop until maybe after the visit. She wasn't far enough along for us to get an ultrasound, but just to get a check-up for sure is all we're asking.

The streets weren't as busy this morning, which is why we scheduled for an early meeting. We didn't want the press getting wind of this quite yet, and with Luke in the loop, he's doing all he can to keep it hushed at least until we can't hide it any longer.

She was nervous that if they found out that she wouldn't be able to leave the house. She was even more worried that she wouldn't even be able to teach, but I hadn't told her of my intentions regarding her job. I wanted her with me at all times so I could be with her while dealing with the press. Luke would do his job as well, sort of acting as our body guard though his small slim form hiding what temper he had. He could keep his cool for long, and could definitely hold his tongue when around me. He's scolded me so many times for all the things I do, for as long as I talk and the amount of autographs I'll sign.

We made it to the front doors of the doctor's office. The cold grey stone in contrast to the white and random lines and swirls of colors that added to the pristine office. We signed in before taking a seat near the door, but close to the window to look outside. It was quiet, only the random tapping noises coming from the receptionist. The small portly woman was at least in her mid-40's, with slowly greying hair and plump round face with a body to match. She wasn't snout, almost like another motherly figure, her early wrinkles the sign of hard work and stress, and the golden ring on her left hand the signature for her family life. The pictures that scattered her desk, all of young and older people. Friends and family.

Next to me I gazed down upon my wife's left hand, seeing the silver gold platinum ring glistening under the florescent lighting. It made my heart swell just looking at it, that it was a symbol of our marriage, our undying love. She was mine, forever more.

Her hand though was grasping mine still pretty tightly, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip and her leg bouncing every now and then nervously. I wanted her to stop, and to just breathe, but this was out of my control, this was her getting ready for what was to come.

As if on cue, a nurse, younger and less enthusiastic, came out to greet us. She called us back to our room and weighed, took her pulse and asked her some questions before leaving, remarking that the doctor will be in shortly. She seemed even more nervous now, now that she was sitting on the table, me right next to her and grasping her hand in mine. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, and she practically jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Rowan. It's nice to meet you both," she shook our hands, and sat down across from us. She had a laptop with her and began typing stuff down. She started asking my wife questions, all of which were short answers and sort of clipped. The doctor could see her nervousness, and just went right with it.

She handed my wife a hospital gown and asked her to change in the bathroom next door, when she came back the color had drained from her face, and she was visibly shaking as she took to lying on the table again. The nurse readied her machine, and then asked my wife to lift her knees up and feet flat on the table. My wife's face reddened quite darkly as the doctor went to work.

I was holding her hand the whole time, watching her face as it twitched and contorted at the foreign feeling. Well, not so foreign, but different than what's usually there. I had to hide my smirk, and instead smiled reassuringly to her. I whispered in her ear that she was doing well, and to just relax. She just nodded, but it was quick and only served to show more of her nervousness.

It didn't take long before the doctor retracted from my wife's privates and went to check the monitor. She typed a few more things up before resting my wife's legs back down. She asked her to get back into her normal clothes, and I sat there until she would return. The nurse went about with her work, turning off the main machine and then typing again on her laptop, her face concentrated on her work.

This woman was more in her late 30's, but definitely well practiced. The ring on her left finger and the less worry lines on her face told me that she either never had any kids, or if she married into a family that was already grown up. Judging by the no pictures on her computer screen told me that the first one might be correct.

My wife soon returned, dressed as she was minus the coat and sat next to me in the chair instead of on the table. The doctor turned and smiled at us two before going back to typing quickly and then facing us. She was smiling, and gazing back at her computer before looking back at us.

"Well, I just want to first say congratulations. This must be very exciting for both of you! Though judging by the quickness of this visit, I'm sure this was a surprise for both of you. Let me assure you, the baby is fine and healthy. No bigger than a peanut right now, I'd say. You're about a month pregnant now, the conception date no more than a few weeks more than that. As for the birth control, there are no issues with it, so I'm sure that you were that small percentage where it just doesn't work sometimes. There are other ways, though, so when you have this baby, you may consider different options to have a bit more control over it, if you wish," she smiled again, gazing back at her screen before looking back at us. We both smiled, my wife relaxing just a bit next to me.

"I was worried because I had continued taking my birth control," my wife was able to mumble out.

"Well, no damage had been done, and I do hope that you have stopped when you found out," the nurse eyed her, but it wasn't scolding.

"Yes," was her reply.

"Well, good. I would like to meet with you both soon, in the next few months. Next time we might be able to get an ultrasound so we can see the little guy," the doctor smiled again, showing off a set of straight white teeth. Her blond hair bouncing slightly from her shifting.

"Thank you so much, this is very good news. I'll make the appointment soon, and we'll be here," I told the doctor, she smiled and nodded her head, and released us. Rebecca was grasping my hand again, and leaning on my arm.

We checked out, getting the necessary list of vitamins and other medicine the doctor wants my wife to take for now. A list of do's and don't's, and a calendar regarding typical pregnant behavior. This was the most interesting, and as we got in the car, I decided I would take her out to eat. She didn't eat much breakfast, eating only the bare minimum, only to make me somewhat happy. She was reading off the list of do's and don't's when she couldn't stop laughing. I gazed at her, trying to figure out what was so funny. It wasn't until she stopped; wiping away the tears that had fallen and trying to regain her breath did she decide to speak.

"I'm sorry, it's just. All this worrying, and now I'm looking at this list. I just- I can't believe it. I'm _pregnant_!" She laughed again, clutching her side as she tried getting herself to stop. I laughed a little, chuckling with her. I grasped her knee with my hand, giving it a nice squeeze before concentrating on the road again.

"I'm very happy, and I can't wait to see the baby," I smiled, trying to avoid any heavy traffic and trying to get on the back road to a small restaurant.

"You're going to be a great father. I just hope that I'll be able to live up to the name of mother," she admitted, her smile slowly falling off her face. I squeezed her leg again and giving her a sidelong glance.

"Love, you are going to be a great mother. I just know it, you're nephews have shown me this," I reminded her.

"But that wasn't all the time. I'd get them weekends at a time, and not even all of them! I'm just so tired and worn out by the end of the weekend that I feel I wouldn't be able to keep up," she was freaking out now. So much for the laughing wife I had a few seconds ago.

"Love, that's why being parents is a two person thing. When you get tired, I jump right in," I smiled, and took her hand in mine.

"But you'll be working, I mean, I'll do my best, but you're going to be so tired when you get home. I don't want you to overwork yourself," she gazed at me worriedly. Is that what she's truly worried about? Me leaving because of the stress of both parts of my life? Well, I guess now would be a good time to mention my thoughts.

"Love, I'll be with you every step of the way. I would really like it if you came and traveled with me. I know that'll be stressful, and I'm still debating if it's the best decision, but I would rather you with me. I know you love your job as a teacher, but maybe take the year off, travel with me. I'll be with you every night, and you can come on set if you get really bored. I'm sure we can find something for you to do around set. You could write, maybe help the producers out like you've wanted to do for years now,"

"You remember that?" She asked.

"Remember what?"

"That I wanted to be a producer when I was in high school,"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? It was your writing that drew me closer to you. You have such a way with words on paper than you can speak. You're a gifted writer, and Marvel I'm sure will love to have you working for them, even if it is temporary. At least until the baby is born," I smiled at her blush. It didn't take much, but it still made me feel good that I could make her blush even after two years.

"You're being biased," she whispered, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"It's true!" I laughed, and pulled into the parking lot.

"This place sounds good, I'm glad you picked it," she smiled again, and unbuckled her seatbelt before exiting the car.

"I'm glad, whatever you want you can have it," she smiled again as she kissed my cheek. We walked inside, got our table, ordered our drinks and she went back to reading the papers.

"So you want me to come with you when you travel?" she finally asked, our drinks had come, and our orders have been put in. I was watching her, while also thinking, and gazing as she read her papers.

"Of course, I want you near me, always," I took her hand in mine and kissed her knuckles. She blushed again before taking a sip of her water.

"I'll miss going to school, but it would be nice to travel again," she smiled, squeezing my hand back.

"I know, and I'm sorry for having to take you away from it, I-"

"Tom, please. Its fine, I was intending on taking the year off anyways if I did become pregnant so I could be with you. Though I don't know about working with the production team since I still would like to keep everything a secret and a surprise when we go see the premier, but I'll do some more writing, maybe I'll get lucky this time and come up with something worth submitting,"

"I know you will. Maybe the producers and writers will help you get through it. They'll know some good publishing companies for you to submit your works to, and you could get your name out there," I smiled again, but I unclasped my hand from hers as our food came.

Her eyes went wide with anticipation at the piles of food that we ordered, and I was happy that her appetite had returned. She devoured her food, while I ate mine. We ate in silence, mulling over everything and reading the papers. When she was finished, she handed them over to me. I would make a copy for Luke so he could keep it on record, just in case we went anywhere, and he can be sure that she'll be able to join the festivities. More work for him, but he does his job well.

_(OC POV)_

The visit was strange, and even more when she stuck that thing up my privates. It was like a scavenger hunt as she wasn't even looking, I guess to save Tom some grief. He'd been good, but I knew that he was probably just as nervous as I was. His usually lightly tanned face had drained in color. Of course, he had been doing Loki, so he kept out of the sun and kept him as pale as he could for the time being. He would probably suggest going back to the beach sometime soon, though it's not my favorite activity, he always makes it fun for me somehow.

Tom and I ate at a familiar restaurant not far from the office, and Tom ordered heaps of food. All of which I was able to devour in a good thirty minutes. My stomach was full and happy, and I couldn't help but smile. The papers I had skimmed when we were in the car, but now sitting down to read them I realized of a lot of things I hadn't even known before. Sure I knew there were food and other things I should look out for, but there's a lot of stuff I didn't know of. Stuff, which I'm not even sure I'm ready to give up quite yet.

It was all quite surreal, everything now and even more that Tom is going to be a part of it as well. I smiled even more at the thought, and Tom caught it, he beamed at me and took my hand once again.

"What's the smile for?" Tom squeezed my hand and smiled again, laughing so that his tongue peeked out between his teeth. I laughed at it, and soon we were just in a fit of giggles and laughs until we finally were able to calm down. "No really, why?"

"It's just, I was just a wreck before you came home, and now we're just eating breakfast as if none of that happened," I began to laugh again.

"Love, we're passed that now. I'm glad, I'm happy; I'm so excited for us. As long as you're happy, then I'm more than happy," he smiled again, bringing my hand to his face to kiss my knuckles.

"Good, cause I'm going to need all the support I can get. But we need to start thinking where we're going to put the nursery, or if we're going to have it in our room at least until the baby's old enough. Now we have to go shopping for clothes, both for me and the baby, I'm not even sure how much longer I can wear my clothes now for. And planning for the travel, and how we're going to do doctor's visits, and plan where we're going to have the baby if we're not home by then-"

"Love, calm down. Please, you don't need to worry about all that,"

"Of course I do, I'm in this as much as you are. Luke doesn't need to be bothered too much with it,"

"Luke'll handle the travel plans, and he'll get with the directors for their plans, when they get it. I might not even be flying out anytime soon,"

"Which reminds me, I don't even know if I can even fly. At least not for a few months now, and then I'll be grounded," I went back fumbling for the papers, trying to find the do's and don't's.

"Love, he'll take care of that. I'll make a copy of this and he'll know. He'll take care of the travel plans, and we'll look into hospitals when we get closer to when the baby'll be born. Just please stop worrying," Tom tried laughing, but he was just as anxious as I was. His façade was dropped now that he was home, no more acting.

"Tom, please. I don't want to be the helpless wife, I'm pregnant not handicapped," I scolded, my eyes narrowing.

"It's Luke's job to take care of my travel anyways. And I'm not saying that you are handicapped at all, I don't think that. You are a very strong capable woman of accomplishing many feats. I just don't want you to overdo yourself as you tend to do. We'll take this one step at a time, like we've always had for everything,"

I sighed, there was no reason to fight him anymore. He was right, we were far away from that point now, and there was no need to worry about it quite yet. Hopefully by then I would have gotten my thoughts straight and I'd be able to make better decisions.

"I love you so very much, and you've made me a very happy man," Tom leaned in more. I leaned in the rest of the way, gazing into his brilliant blue eyes.

"I love you too," I smiled, a small blush creeping on my face as Tom kissed my nose.

"Come, let's walk around the mall. I'm sure we can find a maternity shop we can look into. Get some advice, and suggestions," Tom leaned his forehead against mine.

"Okay," I smiled and pulled back when the waitress came and set down our ticket. We smiled and stood up hand in hand, paying for our meal and then heading out. The car was still nice and warm on the inside, and soon Tom was pulling into the traffic to the mall.

We didn't go much, well, Tom didn't. He'd gone a few times to get something I'd told him about, just to look or even to get me no matter the price. We didn't even go here for Christmas, most of our gifts to others were from all over the world. Tom would bring back stuff for both of us, and then extras for gifts. We had sent out some nicely decorated shells from the beaches of the Mediterranean, or nice quilts from India, and he even brought back some strange Chinese shots. I didn't partake in that, but when Chris came over with his wife, Tom and Chris had a blast. Tom hadn't ever been that drunk around me in such a long time, it was funny to watch them interact.

Tom had been stumbling all over the house while Chris was trying to do his best to keep him standing. At the time, his wife was pregnant, and Tom and I had just gotten married. It was an interesting night, and Tom's hangover the next day was brutal, for both of us. Tom had an important call, and I had to take it along with waiting for Luke to come over with Tom's new script. Tom had stayed in bed all day, with me bringing him food, drink and medicine until he was finally able to help himself to his necessities. He tried advancing on me, but I knew that he would regret doing that while not sober. He got gruff and a little angry, but held his tongue, he was slowly coming to, and he knew as well as I did why I told him no.

Our other gifts were somewhat lavish, and very over-priced, but they were for family. My parents received a new computer, something that they've needed, and money to renovate more of their house. My brothers had gotten tickets to the Superbowl, something which they were quite happy for and had sent us many pictures from the last one. Tom and I would've gone, but at the time he was filming, and I had started teaching. His parents received separate gifts, his mom a biscuit basket and a new phone that could keep in contact better than her old one. His dad got some new jerseys for American teams and a Loki shirt which was my clever idea. Tom had laughed, and just shook his head. His sisters were able to get visa cards, with a large amount of money; they were eternally grateful and had taken me on a shopping trip with them to one of the biggest malls in London. It was insanely busy, but we had managed to leave the mall with 500 pounds more than we originally went in with.

Now this mall was much different than that one, and was less crowded, and we had managed to snatch a pretty good parking spot. The rain had taken over and was drizzling above our heads. Tom made sure that my coat was wrapped around me firmly before taking my hand and leading me into the mall.

Parents and children were scampering all around, pointing to different signs and stores with something that caught their eye. I didn't particularly like going to the mall, just because it was packed often and over-priced, but I could always point out a good deal. Tom was good with his money, but since it was ours, with a little bit of my own, I could feel less guilty on spending money. I was raised with just enough, and nothing too much, so having a lot of money, was quite strange.

Tom, well really Luke, took care of his financial, making sure the bills were paid. Well, that I sent the check in to pay the bills to the right people and the right time. I didn't even realize how many more places we paid for when Tom was away than when he was there. He sent most of it through his phone, or just giving it to Luke to take care of. I felt bad for the man, but I guess that Tom pays him well for his job.

I didn't even know what the amount was in our bank account, but I never asked. I never spent more than 200 at the store for groceries, and when I splurged on something, it never went over six, and that was for some fancy nice expensive ice cream at a nearby parlor. Tom was the one that spent the most money, especially when he was away, or if he was home and taking me out to dinner. The diner we went to was one of the cheapest meals that we had, but I knew that he was going for comfort than the quality of the food or atmosphere.

Tom pulled me along slowly, gazing at all the other stores. He pulled me in a few while I did the same for him. We mostly gazed at shoes and some shirts; he's needed a bigger wardrobe for some time now. His small amounts of clothes were due to the time that he had to buy these things. Before we were married, he worked so much he was almost never home.

Now he's home for most of the summer, and a few holidays. But now, that's going to change and we're going to be spending almost every day together. Which would be a nice change as compared to being apart for many months, so I was very happy.

Tom finally dragged me into a lingerie store, full on with the models wearing the skimpy underwear. I was one to just wear what he bought me, but it seemed now I would need a little bigger ones just to wear for as long as I can before I couldn't anymore. I blushed, my face heating up when a worker came over, smiling and bouncing on her heals.

"May I help you both?" She beamed showing off a set of pearly white teeth, her curly brown hair bouncing with each step she took. She was wearing far too much make-up and perfume, and her accent almost sounded fake.

"Yes, my wife and I were wondering if you had any maternity materials," Tom smiled, ignoring her incessant staring and the biting of her lip. I wasn't usually jealous, but now that I knew for sure he was going to stay, I took the defensive side and stepped closer to him, practically leaning on him. The woman looked between us both before nodding her head and bouncing away, beckoning for us to follow her.

"Tom, this isn't necessary. I'd like to wear nice things for you, but I-" I didn't know what I was trying to get out, I was just attempting to get over the initial embarrassment. Of course, we were doing what most couples did, but it was something I'm still not quite accustomed to. I'd worn an array of different underwear and bras, ranging from silk to skimpy lace that just barely covered anything.

"At least try it," Tom whispered into my ear, pulling me closer to him.

"You know I will," I smirked, trying to override the blush. Tom laughed.

"So daring now, you look wonderful in anything really. But I can't get that time when you were just sitting on the bed so seductively for me when I came to visit. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess Luke beat me to the punch, making it a surprise for us both," Tom and I laughed, that was a good memory, and that was soon after we were married.

"Well, if I would've known about that sooner, I would've done it sooner," I narrowed my eyes at him and pursed my lips.

"You would have me on my knees every time," he winked as we finally stopped behind the annoying lady. Her brown curls were still bouncing on the side of her head, tied in a loose pony tail, her teeth shining at Tom as she pointed out a few panties and bras. She seemed a bit nervous showing us this, switching her footing as she gazed at the two of us. It seemed that we were both at a loss too, and ended up gaining attention of the owner. I liked her so much better.

"Thalia, go work behind the counter," the manager snapped, Thalia scampering off to do as she was told. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't even recognize you two."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"No worries, I was wondering when you two would have children. I've been keeping watch on you my good sir, you've done an exceptional job with your character Loki, my daughter is such a fan. But that's not why you're here, now, I'm not a complete expert, but you might want to start out with this, and then take a few of these…" I sort of dozed off, just listening to what she had to say and not really absorbing it in. I knew Tom would just choose what he wanted to see me in, and I would be okay with it all anyways, they all looked so nice, even for maternity clothes.

Tom and the owner exchanged a few words, talking about different sizes and comfort, but also trying to stay sexy. I tried to hide my blush, but ended up blushing even more. Tom had decided on a few for now, just to try it out and if we liked it we would come back for more. Tom gave an autograph for the owner's daughter and a small wave from me, and soon we were back out on the busy aisles of the mall.

We were on the top floor now, scouting out for any more maternity shops, we had only found two. We had only gotten a few more bras for when the baby would be here, and then some shirts and lots of pants for me to get into once mine stop fitting. I worried even now if I was squishing the baby, but I just decided to wear sweats when I get home, and only wear the jeans and other skirts and shorts I had gotten for when I actually go out. Right now I was tired, and starting to get hungry again.

"Tom, let's go in here," I pointed to a small café. A bacon sandwich and egg with tea sounded really good right now. The small shop was warm and inviting, unlike the cold hard surfaces of Starbucks, which Tom and I had gotten to only going there a few times a week. We've practically invested in their franchise for the amount of times we had gone there. Even when we were dating, we used to go there early in the mornings before Tom headed off to work.

"Sure love, hungry?" He asked, weaving us in and out of the hordes of people surrounding us. So far, none had noticed that the man with dark hair was in fact Loki, and his wife on his arm. I was at least thankful that the owner of the lingerie shop hadn't drawn attention. She was a nice lady, since we were only here for the bare minimum. Hopefully she'll keep her mouth shut for a little while longer before we give the official news.

"Sure love, hungry?" He asked, weaving us in and out of the hordes of people surrounding us. So far, none had noticed that the man with dark hair was in fact Loki, and his wife on his arm. I was at least thankful that the owner of the lingerie shop hadn't drawn attention. She was a nice lady, since we were only here for the bare minimum. Hopefully she'll keep her mouth shut for a little while longer before we give the official news.

I got our orders, Tom deciding on some tea and a biscuit before we sat down in the corner away from the prying eyes of everyone else. Tom placed our bags next us, turning them so the labels pointed in the other direction. If anyone found out we were there, then they would know immediately by the bags that we carried that I was pregnant. Or they could be nice and give us some privacy and think that it was for a friend. Chris and his wife were considering on another child, so it may be for them, but just to be safe.

We ate in mostly silence, gazing at all the other families, thinking the same thing that in due time we would be that family. Of course we would have a little boy or girl with shining blond hair and blue eyes, with gloriously tanned skin and a beaming white smile. I just hoped that however it was that was inside of me would be nice and take all of Tom's traits than my own. His great smile and attractive looks would draw the attention of any sex, and of course the oggling eyes of others were signs of that. Including my own, but it took me almost a week to realize after I met him that he was _the_ Tom Hiddleston. He had only given me his first name, smiling and shaking my hand when we bumped into each other on set. I was currently looking for a job and he was doing a small part in theater when we saw each other.

Tom was nervous, from what he told me, he had met many pretty women, but he said that it wasn't just my beauty, but my humble modesty that truly drew him in. I was unlike many girls that he had worked with previously, as they were all outgoing, and could keep up with his enigmatic personality, but he was sure I could too. And I had, smiling and waving to those that circled around us, and when my short visit to London, granted my first visit, turned out to be the best trips I had ever made. Tom and I spent the whole week together, and though I didn't get the job at the theater, I did get his number so we could chat more.

We talked for a good month over the phone and Skype, texting each other when it was too late or too early for us both and didn't want to disturb those around us, before he asked me to come back again. He was given time off for a month and wanted me to spend it with him, though at the time I was unemployed, it was one of the first most expensive things he had bought for me, even if I didn't want it. It was too much money, but looking back at it now and what I'm making, I guess it was a small sacrifice to where I am now.

Tom was very gentleman like, though he still is now, but then he was such a child. He was a five year old in a late 20's body. He was devilishly handsome, and very eloquent in his speech. There was never a dull moment. In my time that I spent with him the second round, I had met his family, literally all of them since I decided to fly out during the Christmas holiday, much to my parents disappointment. I made up for it, and was able to come home with nice gifts that Tom's family had given me.

Tom showed me much of London and even drove up North towards Cardiff where they filmed most of the Doctor Who series. We had spent nights and some weekends watching the episodes, more or less for me to catch up, and for him to delve more in the series. He hadn't had the time to watch it, and was glad that he got into it. His "inner fanboy" as he had called it had come to life with me, as he was free to do as he pleased and not worry about being judged when around me. Since I was in fact in the same boat as he. Well, with one minor difference, he was slowly rising into fame, and I was just some lowly fangirl.

Tom had kissed me the first time during that month, and our relationship only progressed from there. He made that moment special, taking me to a nice park nearby his mom's house and with the snow lightly coming down and the lights of Christmas spilling all around us, it was such a beautiful moment. We held each other's hands as we walked, and I snuggled in closer when the wind started to pick up. It was truly a magical moment.

The next time I saw Tom after that trip, was when he invited me to come with him for two weeks on the Thor set in America. The tickets weren't that expensive, and I had obtained a small job, so I was able to pay for my own ticket. Much to his and my parents amusement I was excited to have bought my first big purchase, aside from my laptop. Tom upgraded my ticket though, which upset me, but inside I was screaming, having not ever flown first class was a bit worried of how it would truly be. I was not disappointed though, and I had managed to have a full meal, a nice warm blanket and friendly service, all for free!

I had followed him around on the set, and was even able to put in some ideas for the producers and director to work with. They enjoyed what I had to say and even approached me later after Tom and I were married for Thor 2. At least Tom and I still had a couple of weeks to prepare for everything; hopefully everything would be taken care of by then.

The shop was slowly clearing out as the lunch goers and employees went back to work. Tom and I decided it was the perfect time to slip out and head our way back to the car. Yet, on the way back, something caught my eye, and I dragged Tom in, almost having him topple over on a group of women that were in our way. Tom seemed bewildered on what I had pulled him in here for, but I just had to see it. We had come into the rush of furniture, and I was sure that we would find something baby related. I dragged Tom further into the store, avoiding people and trying to stay off to the side before we made it to the back of the store. The baby furniture was spread out, and was warm with blues, pink, yellows, greens, and other pastels that made the scenery elegant.

"I just want to look," I narrowed my eyes at him, Tom seemed a bit overwhelmed, but he timidly took steps further into the cribs, changing tables, and rockers.

I walked around looking at the different furniture, colors, and other toys. I couldn't wait to start buying clothes, but I wanted to know the sex first. I wasn't sure if Tom wanted to know, even I didn't at this point. Just wishful thinking.

Tom and I had separated, he'd gone to look at a shelf with toys, and I had gone to look at blankets and other decor. Most of it was soft, small, and adorably cute. There were ducks, elephants, monkeys, cats, dogs, and all sorts of other animals. The designs were swirls, polka-dot, stripes, or hand print and splatters. I like the splatters with the off white background. I picked one up, running my fingers over the soft fabric and brought it to my face to smother it with it's silk like feel.

There was a hand on my shoulder, and when I turned my head I found Tom smiling at me sheepishly. I probably looked weird, but it was too soft for me to even care.

"Feel it," I smiled, and giggled when he took it between his fingers and did the same as I did.

"I love it, the design is interesting," he smiled and set it back down on the shelf. "I have something for the both of you."

"Huh?" And then he pulled out a white teddy bear with a blue and pink ribbon tied it around its neck.

"Oh! Tom!" I smiled, all my teeth showing and soon I found that he was handing the bear over to me. I took it and examined it, it was soft and plush, and on the bears ribbon was a little pendant of sorts, with engraved words on it. I looked at it closer and my heart swelled. _Let the heart love, and that created from it will be pure_.

"Do you like it?" He seemed nervous. I could only shake my head, and bounded on top of him. I smothered his cheek with kisses, and hugged the bear close to me.

"Yes, of course I do! I love it!" I beamed, and then cupped his face with my free hand and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He returned the gesture, and we pulled back smiling stupidly at each other.

"I'm glad, I want to get it for you. For both of you," Tom's blush returned as he dipped his head back down to kiss me. We kissed for a long while, until finally I pushed him away.

"Tom, Tom, we're in a store," I laughed as he tried hiding his smile and gazing all around at the other people. They paid us no mind, just a couple in love looking at baby stuff. I'm surprised no one has noticed us quite yet, but I'm not too overly worried, just happy that I haven't been caught yet.

"Alright, well, let's head back home," he smiled, taking my hand and leading us to the checkout. He paid for our bear, the clerk giving us weird looks until realization hit her as we were walking away. But thanks for her, she didn't say anything.

We didn't get stopped by anyone on our way to our car, and we were soon driving away and into the late afternoon traffic. We sat in silence; the only sound was the revving engine. It was quiet, a nice car, one that Tom's had since before I met him. A Mercedes, Tom's favorite brand, and is supposedly the safest. He is thinking about getting a new one, an Audi of sort or a Saab. I'm really not that equipped in the knowledge of cars, reason why I just left that for him. Now I know he might be considering a new car, one with the better safety features and everything else that might be going through his head.

I don't have a car, I just borrow the Mercedes whenever I need to drive somewhere. Otherwise, I just walk where I need to go. The school that I taught at was just a few blocks where we lived, so it worked out alright so we saved much on gas.

Tom's hand was on my knee, his masterful skills in driving one-handed while weaving in and out of traffic bewilders me. I just gazed ahead, or out the window on my side before we pulled in front of our house. It was huge on the inside, though on the outside it looks just like any other townhome. It was white and symmetrical, typical British housing in his part of London. There were short square hedges outside next to the set of stairs that led up to the red door. It was a nice home, and it was Tom's before we were married. Of course, most of the stuff that we now owned was either his before or after. Most that was once mine was either sold or kept in storage due to the memory.

It was mostly because my life before was severed, and all my last memories were tainted by that of death and despair. It sounds tragic, but it was after my mother died, and before my brothers finally broke apart from each other. Tragic, but otherwise apart of life. Tom had been an incredible source of help during my saddened times, more the reason why he had me fly out multiple times after that Christmas I had skipped with my parents. After my mother died about a month after, and my dad doing his thing to take care of himself, my brothers soon had a feud that never got resolved. I was stuck in the middle, having to decide what is the best for me, and as well for my brothers. Tom had been moral support, being with me on the phone when one of my brothers would call me and let me know of the latest fight. He would rub my back and hold me after when I would cry myself to sleep. It had been a vulnerable time, for my family, and even more trying as the months went by with no resolve. My brother eventually just broke it off, and agreed to not talk with each other unless it involved me.

When Tom and I got married, they had gotten over their differences to walk me down the aisle. Though my dad was the one holding my arm, my brothers had both walked with me, shaking Tom's hand and giving him stern looks. They had already talked with him privately, the two of them, and no word was told what went on. Tom and my dad had talked a month before Tom proposed, so my guess was that he asked for my hand in marriage, but anything could have been spoken of.

Tom opened my door, taking me out of my daze, and I got out. Tom got our bags and brought them inside and lazily placed them on the floor by the stairs. I went into the kitchen to get something to drink, finding just a glass of water and some cheese and ham would do until dinner. I still had no idea what we would fix.

Tom came in and sat next to me at the bar, getting himself a glass of water before he sat down. We snacked in peace, finishing off our snack before heading off upstairs to do something with our new set of clothes. Tom's blue shirt he was wearing got thrown in the hamper and he slipped on one of his new green ones. I didn't know if he did that because of Loki, but he did look amazing in it with the black hair included. His hair was shorter now, and I wondered if he was going to just die his hair or if he was going to allow his hair to grow out again.

"Love, do you want me to put your clothes separately?" Tom asked while I was in the bathroom slipping out of my clothes. I got some confidence and walked out of the bathroom in just my underwear and bra. Tom was standing in the close with the bag in his hands putting up his own clothes. I walked over to him and grabbed the bag from his hands as he took the last of his stuff out.

"No, I'll take care of it," I told him nonchalantly, picking out some of the new dresses, shirts and pants and taking a few hangers to put them up. I set them to the side away from my regular clothes and made a mental note to get some more dresses and shirts. I picked out the bras and new underwear and put them in their respective drawers before I stole a glance back at Tom.

He was gawking at me, well, not surprised, but he seemed very turned on. The slight bulge in his pants told me that I was correct. I sauntered over to him, a small smirk on my lips as I stopped in front of him and let him gaze upon me. He seemed a bit off at first before he realized what I was doing. He smirked back at me and placed his hands on either side of my hips. His eyes racked my body, making sure he saw every line and contour before he stepped closer.

I dipped my hands down to his pants and playfully tugged at his trousers. His shirt was the first to go, and he quickly disposed of that, tossing that on the floor and then going for his pants. He seemed like a kid racing to get undressed to do something naughty. And naughty was something he was going to do.

My smirk grew as I saw his bulge, very prominent and having a hard time straining against his boxer-briefs. He closed the space between us and ravaged my mouth, dipping his tongue in quickly and swirling his tongue all around my mouth. His hands roamed all over my body, touching and squeezing while mine wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. It would be only a matter of months before we couldn't do this properly. Closer to each other like this, I loved it, and later there would be a baby between us.

My breathing labored as he relentlessly took my mouth then quickly picked me up. I squealed, and laughed as he tossed me on the bed and landed on top of me, continuing his dominance on my mouth. His weight a protective feel as he pressed himself on me, his hands finding their way down to my underwear. His other hand found the cup of my bra and pulled down on it so it pushed my breast over the top. His mouth found my nipple and sucked, kneading, his tongue and tooth pulling on it. I arched my back, pushing more to him. His hand that found my underwear flitted up to my back and pulled on the straps in the back. I was soon topless, and he easily slung the bra away and onto the floor. My underwear was next, and I quickly found his boxers, and pulled and tugged at it.

The underwear and the boxers went off quickly and Tom came and landed on top of me, his tip finding my entrance and just barely pushing his way in. I tried thrusting my hips forward to get more of him in, but he seemed pretty pleased with my distress. I groaned in frustration, and I could hear his chuckle through ragged breaths.

"Tom…" I pleaded, continually thrusting up.

"Slow, love. I want this to last," he spoke softly, lowering his head down to whisper in my ear, then nibbling on the bottom of my lobe.

"Noooo…" I mumbled, my thrusts not stopping. Tom took hold of my hips and pushed me into the bed.

"Yes, love. I've waited a long time for this," Tom suckled his way down my neck to my collar bone. I arched my back more, running my fingers up his toned chest. God he had such a nice chest, toned and strong, such a protective embrace.

He pushed in a little bit more, but it wasn't enough for me, and I wanted more of him. I wanted all of him, and the kind of weeks I've been having, I needed this more than anything. My lips found his in a desperate attempt to get him distracted, but he was always a few steps ahead of me. Especially when he just got finished filming for Loki. He smiled into the kiss, and much to my disappointment, pulled back out a little. Oh boy, he was going to tease me tonight, and we'll be stuck here for a long time.

He did this, just barely going in then pulling back out, then doing it all over again. It wasn't until he was in frenzy, and almost lost himself did he decide to just stay out and concentrate on the rest of my body. He explored, kissing and suckling all the way down to my navel. He took his time, his body moving in a rhythm with mine, holding and caressing each and every curve I had to offer. He spent some time above my stomach, kissing that tenderly and cupping his hand over it, nuzzling it softly with his nose. God he was such a great lover, and he'll be an even greater dad.

Now he was coming on top of me, finding his spot between my legs and pushing him against me again. This time, however, he finally went all the way in. We groaned in unison, our breath hitched, and we just sat there in each other's embrace. Tom once explained to me how he felt when he was inside of me. It was while we were on our honeymoon. He had been extremely thorough in explaining the dynamics of his feelings, and certain things he already knew that made him twitch. It had been an odd conversation, one of the first and definitely not the last. He had asked about me, but I didn't have to say too much, I hadn't ever thought about it. It was lust, though, that lusting I felt for him, and at the time I was almost too embarrassed to voice it. I had croaked it out, saying that no man had ever made me wet before, and that boosted his pride, and earned me another round of sex.

Now, all embarrassment aside, we were fully ours. His cock was deep inside of me, resting at the hilt, my insides burned and screamed in pleasure. I could feel myself pulsating already, and the glint in Tom's eyes was all it took to make me reach up and kiss him tenderly. He returned the kiss and slowly pulled himself back out only to go back in. He went far too slow for my liking, but soon he was going faster and faster until our hips made a smacking noise. It was all I could do not to let myself go, I wanted to enjoy this just as he wanted it.

All too soon, our releases came. Tom fell to the side, placing most of his weight on me as not to crush me, and then rolled over onto his side. Our breathing was erratic, our chests heaving as we tried calming our beating hearts. I recovered first, and soon I was snuggling up closer to Tom who wrapped me in his arms tightly.

"I love you, so very very much. I'm happy, and it's all thanks to you," he finally says, his voice almost a whisper but his words are concrete.

"I love you, too. I'm glad that you're happy, makes me happy that you are," I rest my chin on his chest to gaze into his lovely face.

"You are too kind, and far too sweet. And in a few months, we'll have someone that will hopefully be just like you," he smiles, pulling me up more on him and resting his hand over my stomach.

"I think I'd rather have a little you, you I can deal with. Me? Well, I can only image what you put up with," I smirk. He smirks back and twists me so I'm lying beneath him again.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and find out. You're quite charming sometimes," his smirk broadens and then he dips his head down to kiss me. I returned with the same ardor, smiling like a fool and happy as ever. We would be happy forever, I just knew we will.


End file.
